


Would You Stay?

by Sarha_Fishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Melancholy, Poetry, Short, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarha_Fishy/pseuds/Sarha_Fishy
Summary: A little poem to vent about some of my fears of people leaving me.





	Would You Stay?

Would You Stay?

Would you stay,

If I were to break down and cry?

Would you stay,

If I confessed all of my lies?

Would you stay,

If I took too long to reply?

Would you stay,

If I weren’t to comply?

A thousand questions build up in my head,

No visible escape while hiding in my bed,

Drowning out any semblance of vision,

Suffocating my lungs to hide all indecision.


End file.
